edfandomcom-20200215-history
One of Those Eds
"One of Those Eds" is the 8th episode of Season 4 and the 85th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, one well stuck quarter causes the Cul-de-Sac carnage and conflicts all round. Everyone then begins to compete against one another to see who can get the quarter off the sidewalk. Plot Jonny and Plank, while strolling down the lane, find themselves abducted violently by Eddy and as Eddy takes them away, Eddy asks if they're "running on empty". Jonny and Plank tells Eddy that they're pooped, but luckily for them, they can find themselves bargain mattresses (revealed to be junkyard mattresses painted white to look new) at Ed's Beds, but before he can sell Jonny anything, an angry Rolf comes along, demanding a refund after breaking his back on a wooden mattress he'd bought at there. Eddy refuses, but gets chased back to the lane and beaten up by Rolf. As Eddy grumbles over his loss, he notices a 25 cent coin on the ground and tries picks it up, but finds that it is stuck onto the pavement. He calls Ed and Edd for help but receives no reply. Desperate to keep the quarter for himself, Eddy hides it with his shoe, as he runs off looking for Ed and Edd. But Jimmy discovers it, only to find that the quarter is stuck for good, he hides it with his stuffed animal as he rushes off for Sarah, but tough-guy Kevin finds the stuffed animal, and the quarter beneath it, and also realizes that it's stuck, he pulls out a screwdriver to dislodge it, but ends up bending his screwdriver instead, he hides the coin with his hat goes off, tossing the screwdriver haphazardly into the air, which pierces Rolf's hot water sack nearby. Rolf finds Kevin's hat on the pavement and the coin, and after failing to get it to budge, he gives it the "almighty shoe beating", but fails to get the coin off. He spits back Eddy's shoe, just as Eddy and his friends rush back for the coin. Edd tries to analyze it, while Ed is more interested in stealing Eddy's shoes. But the others soon return and they start an fight to settle who the quarter belongs to (Ed however joins, but seems to be more interested in their shoes). Edd and Jimmy manage to break the fight, and suggests a more orderly way to sort their predicament. The contenders line up, as Edd tells them that the first person to dislodge the quarter wins it, but however, it proves to be too difficult for The Kids. They all give up (as their methods of extraction backfired, resulting in lots of pain), save for Eddy (the last person in the line), who was more than willing to spend the entire afternoon trying to scrape the quarter with a shovel while swinging on a rope tied to a tree á la Tarzan. Eddy finally realizes that his method isn't working, and asks Edd if he has a plan for removing the quarter. By chance he happens to do so, and the three Eds spend the entire night building a crab/spider-like excavation machine. But the Eds fail to remove the coin, but succeed digging out the pavement surrounding the coin. The next morning, Jonny and Plank pass by The Eds, who are sleeping snugly in the buckets of the excavator, and the coin. Jonny then successfully removes the coin, revealing that a wad of gum was responsible for the seemingly unbreakable bond to the pavement. He then chews it revealing that he hid the gum under the quarter for safekeeping, as The Eds wake up and watch. Edd is baffled as to how gum could cause such a strong bond to the pavement, while Eddy tries to get his shoes back from Ed. Edd, while thinking about the quarter, accidentally steps in a puddle and angrily demands his shoes back, but Ed refuses to oblige. The episode ends with Eddy chasing Ed for his shoes. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Kinda running on empty, aren't you, Jonny?" Jonny: being carried by Eddy "Yep, I'm pooped, Eddy." Eddy: "Well, it's your lucky day Jonny-boy. We at Ed's Beds have a top variety of beds you can choose from." Jonny: woozy "Beds?" Edd: ignoring Eddy's sales spiel "That's correct Jonny, all our mattresses have been fully reconditioned with a coating of Eddy's very own 'They'll Never Know They're Stinking Junkyard Mattresses Paint.'" ---- *'Rolf': on his broken back "Ed-Boys! Your mattress has ruptured Rolf's tail bone! Who is in charge of this double-crossing slumber flim-flammery?!" Eddy: "What's it to ya?!" Rolf: and recoiling from his back pain "Return Rolf's money!" Eddy: "Mommy!" chased and beatened up by Rolf offscreen "OW!" back to the scam "Of all the rotten, no good… How's a guy suppose to get ahead in life when he gives back all the money?" ---- *'Kevin': Jimmy running to Sarah and picks up Mr. Yum Yum "Looks like Fluffy forgot his stuffed rat." at the quarter "Cool." and tries to pick it up and falls on his back "Ouch." he cannot pick up the quarter; takes out his screwdriver and attempts to remove the quarter that way "Tough guy, huh?" to remove the obstinate quarter from the ground with his screwdriver "Man, that bites." [puts his hat on top of the quarter while he sinisterly laughs and walks away] "I'll be back." his bent-up screwdriver into the air and walks away for a while; Rolf comes out complaining who threw the screwdriver on to his "hot water sack" Rolf: "Who is responsible for this thing piercing Rolf's hot water sack?" Kevin's hat on the sidewalk and picks it up ''"Why would Kevin leave his hat on a paved footpath?" ---- *'Ed': "Shoes for the taking, Double D!" ''joins in the clobbering, but only for the others' shoes Edd: "Your attention please. People! I may have a solution to everyone's dilemma." Jimmy: "Hey, everybody, let's be nice! Shush! Double D's got something to--" gets knocked over by Rolf and Kevin's fight Rolf: with Kevin "May the onion of agony soil your macaroon!" realizing Kevin fixed his back "Rolf's back, it has been healed! Thank you, Kevin. But you are a nincompoop as the coin is mine!" dives back in the fight for the quarter "Badaboom!" Kevin: back into the quarter fight "Hey, lay off, it's mine!" puts cotton in his ears and blows the air horn to get the others' attention; everyone else recoiling from the sound of the air horn Kevin: "Dude..." Sarah: "What are you trying to do? Blow our heads off?" takes out the cotton from his ears Edd: "Crude, yet effective. Let's begin, shall we?" changes to second shot of civil coin removal "I've taken the liberty of arranging you in a civil and organized manner." ---- *'Rolf': at the quarter "A gift from the gods!" Kevin's cap on and tries to pull the coin off the ground "Obstinate coin from where I don't know, prepare yourself for an unmerciless beating by Rolf's shoe!" a shoe at the quarter "Had enough? No?" takes off his other shoe "Perhaps a 2 shoe beating is more of your vocation!" smacks the quarter three times with both of his shoes "Is this a test? Tell me, lost little red cent." picks up Eddy's shoe in the corner with his teeth "Have you ever experienced The Almighty 3 Shoe Beating?!" begins smacking the quarter again multiple times "Take this! And that! And one for the road!" taps the quarter several times with his toes to check it "Aah!" walks away with his walking stick and spits back Eddy's shoe to the quarter Eddy: Ed and Edd "I'm telling you, it's just stuck there hard as a rock. What do you think?" Ed: "Oh, look, a shoe!" Edd and Eddy aside while focusing on Eddy's shoe on top of the quarter "Do you think it'll fit me?" smacks Ed's face on to the ground and picks him back up Eddy: "Forget the shoe! It's the quarter that I want!" Edd: "At which point, every attempt would be made to return to its rightful owner." Eddy: "In your dreams! Finders keepers, losers weepers!" Ed: "Nice fit, huh Eddy?" Eddy: "Give me back my shoe!" Edd: observing at the obstinate quarter on the sidewalk "Hmm…" Ed: in the background while fighting with Eddy for his shoe "Nice shoe!" ---- *'Rolf': "Weasel in the hen house Ed-Boy! You dare cheat Rolf of his front-most position?!" Eddy: "Uh, front? What are you talking about?" at a different direction misleadingly "The front's that way, yeah." notices Eddy cut in line Edd: "I've been watching you, and if you think–" stuffs Edd's mouth with his legs; Kevin's bike ran off on its own Kevin: seeing his bike ride off unmanned and chasing it "My bike!" Eddy: "Aha! My turn!" smacks Eddy on the head with his fist after he tricked him Rolf: "Rolf is next!" Ed: two shoes on his teeth "Yay, Rolf!" Rolf: beginning an attempt to dislodge the stuck quarter "You have messed with the rest now the best will make a mess! Implement of commercial enterprise!" to bend over grunts "Agh! Rolf's back is cricked! Yet again!" Eddy: "My turn!" laughs and kicks Rolf's back, sending him flying a long distance Edd: seeing Eddy kick Rolf's back "Well, that can't be good for Rolf's back." sound Ed: Rolf's shoe on his head "The light doesn't get any greener, Double D!" Eddy: an attack on the obstinate quarter "You're as good as spent after I scrape you off with my shovel of doom!" from a tree with a shovel, tries to scrape the coin, but dents the shovel, sending him flying ---- *'Ed': chased by Eddy "What can you do when you live in a shoe and you ain't got no sole?" Edd & Eddy: "ED!" ---- *'Eddy': in the fight "Hands off my quarter!" Trivia/Goofs *When Jimmy is seen close-up, there is a band-aid and bandages on his pants instead of his legs. *When Edd and Eddy go to get the supplies for the machine to remove the quarter, the small barriers Edd used to keep everyone in line to get the quarter are still there, but they disappear when Edd and Eddy return late at night. *Eddy is beaten up by Rolf at the start of the show, but once he notices the quarter, his injuries are gone. *The position of the quarter changes during the entire episode. *Due to an animation mistake, Ed and Eddy are missing for a couple of frames when Jimmy is driven away in the ambulance. *Apparently, Rolf and Jimmy are the only kids who don't wear socks under their shoes. *It is unknown how Jimmy injured himself, but based on what Kevin said, Jimmy may have painfully curled a part of his body. *''Running gags'': :#Everyone trying to remove the quarter from the pavement. :#Everyone fighting over the quarter. :#Ed stealing everybody's shoes, including his own. :#Ed saying rhymes throughout the episode, like "If you smelt it, you dealt it!" *We learn that Edd's thoughts are placed on regular paper. *This is the third time Kevin's head is exposed. It has also been exposed in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "The Day the Ed Stood Still." *''Scams'': Eds' Beds. *The conflict is similar to The Sword in the Stone. All of the kids in this show competed to grab the quarter from the sidewalk, as for the men in The Sword in the Stone, they competed to be the first to remove the sword from the anvil. *Nazz and The Kanker Sisters were absent in this episode. *When Edd suspects Eddy was cutting in line, Eddy stuffed Edd's mouth with his hand and if you look closely, Edd's legs can be seen through his hat, possibly meaning they pass through his skull. *It didn't show Ed taking Edd's shoes, but when Edd steps on a small puddle of water, his shoes are not there. It's possible that Ed took Edd's shoes while Edd was sleeping on the job. *When Jonny walked past by to pry the chewed gum under the quarter, if you look closely, Edd has his right shoe on while his left is missing. But when Edd stepped on the puddle, his right shoe was gone. *When Eddy was fighting with Ed over Eddy's right shoe, his left shoe disappeared. It's possible Ed took Eddy's left shoe when Eddy wants his right shoe back. *This is the second time Ed said "Nice shoe!". The first time was "''Keeping up with the Eds''." *'Goof': When Rolf tries hitting the quarter with his shoes, he has 4 toes on his right foot and 3 on his left foot. After he grabs Eddy's shoe, his right foot has 3 toes. * Rolf called the quarter a "gift from the gods", implying that he is a polytheist, a worshipper of multiple gods. Gallery File:Eds_beds.jpg|Ed's Beds|link=Ed's Beds File:Eddy with sidewalk quarter.jpg|Eddy with the quarter on the sidewalk temp picts2 041.jpg|The inside of Kevin's hat (hint: look closely) TheEdBed.png|The Ed bed, care to sleep on this big lug Ed himself? Half-Off-bed-jpg.jpg|1/2 off… quite literally. Rolf and wooden bed.jpg|Rolf, very dissatisfied with his new bed. Quarter Scuffle.jpg|The quarter scuffle. Excavator.jpg|The Excavator Video biRHapwYxHg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4